Stores
Stores are areas of the game where players can go to purchase items such as potions, sandwiches, bombs, weapons, and pets. The stores included throughout the game are: Castle Keep Store The Castle Keep Store is unlocked after completing the Castle Keep level. Purchasable items: *Health Potion - 12 [[gold|'gold']] *Skinny Sword - 32 gold *Wooden Sword (Insane Mode) - 400 gold Thieves' Store The Thieves' Store is unlocked after completing the Thieves' Forest level. Purchasable items: *Twig - 65 gold *Health Potion - 14 gold *Bomb - 15 gold *Broccoli Sword (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 205 gold *Scissors (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 220 gold Church Store The Church Store is unlocked after completing the Wedding Crash level. Purchasable items: * Staff - 195 gold * Health Potion - 14 gold * Practice Foil - 210 gold * Monkeyface - 325 gold * Lightning Bolt (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 390 gold * 2x4 (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 415 gold * Golden Whale (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 750 gold Volcano Store The Volcano Store is unlocked after completing the Cyclops' Fortress level. Purchasable items: * Clunky Mace - 340 gold * Bomb - 17 gold * Health Potion - 13 gold * Spiny - 680 gold * Sandwich - 15 gold * Dinner Fork (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 340 gold * Cardboard Tube (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 365 gold Swamp Village Store The Swamp Village Store is unlocked after completing the Marsh level. Purchasable items: * Piggy - 585 gold * Health Potion - 11 gold * Bomb - 19 gold * Thick Sword - 445 gold * Buffalo Mace (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 480 gold * Electric Eel (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 445 gold Snow Store The Snow Store is unlocked after completing the Snow World level. Purchasable items: *Health Potions - 18 gold * Lance - 600 gold * Sandwich - 20 gold * Butcher Knife - 575 gold * Pazzo - 750 gold * Cattle Prod (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 575 gold * Man Catcher (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 600 gold * Ninja Claw (Insane Mode and only on the Xbox One version of Castle Crashers Remastered) - 650 gold Insane Store Exclusive to the PS3, PC, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch versions, Insane Store is unlocked after unlocking Insane Mode; to unlock Insane Mode, you must complete the game on Normal Mode. This shop offers some rare items previously available only by downloading DLCs. This is also the only shop in the entire game to sell a character. Purchasable items: *Gold Skull Mace - 2500 'gold '(Original), 900 'gold '(Remastered) *NG Golden Sword - 3600 'gold '(Original), 1200 'gold '(Remastered) *Chainsaw - 3600 'gold '(Original), 1500 'gold '(Remastered) *Pelter - 5500 'gold '(Original), 1100 'gold '(Remastered) *Dragonhead - 5500 'gold '(Original), 1100 'gold '(Remastered) *Hatty Hattington - 1200 'gold '(Remastered; Xbox One) Save some cash, buy cheap! There you can see where you can buy cheapest potions, bombs, etc. * Cheapest Health Potions - Swamp Village Store (11G) * Cheapest Sandwiches - Volcano Store (15G) * Cheapest Bombs - Thieves' Store (15G) Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Stores Category:Items Category:Weapons